


The Thought that Counts

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Sn 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promise not to destroy school property</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought that Counts

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post Killed by Death  
> TamingtheMuse Prompt: cadence  
> A/N: Thanks always to my beta Spiralleds. Just a quiet moment I think needed to happen.

"So what's the what?" Buffy flung her school bag on the closest table, flinching when it thudded loudly. At least she didn't need to worry about things being fragile. Since getting over the fever and fighting the Kindlestool or whatever, she sometimes misjudged her strength. "Umm, opps?" She blinked innocently at the man behind the checkout counter.

"Well, the table appears to have survived its altercation with your haversack, so I suppose we can skip the lecture on harming school property." There was a tinge of mischief in her Watcher's voice, something she'd never had believed a year ago.

Giving him the expected eye roll, she held up one hand, and put the other on her chest. In a sing-song cadence Buffy proclaimed, "I promise not to destroy school property." She paused and tilted her head to the side thinking it through. "Unless it's needed in the battle against evil." Crossing her arms in front of her chest she said, "That's fair, right?"

"Anything to report from patrol? Not that I think you should be doing the rounds yet. You've just overcome a serious illness." She took his non-answer for agreement and struggled against a grin.

"Speaking of, Mom said to thank you for the flowers, and the get well card." She settled herself on the abused table. "And I want to thank you for choosing daisies, without a box. Save me much wiggins." Parts of her world had fallen apart but other things hadn't. She manfully avoided commenting when she saw a bit of a blush cross his normally fair skin. "I think they were the first 'get well' flowers I've gotten."

But this wasn't about the flowers. It was about the thought behind them and, whoa, was she growing up if it really was the thought that counted. Plus, she'd had some time to think. Okay, it had been Willow who'd pointed out how long she'd been in Sunnydale, but still, she'd thought some thinky thoughts. And she wanted to do this right.

"Found something. Looks mystic-y. You should check it out." Actually, after her thinking, she'd recruited Wils to help her. They'd searched for weeks, especially after Valentines. With everything bad that had happened, it needed to be perfect. She slid the brown paper package--packing paper was like gift wrap wasn't it?-- out of her bag and handed it to him. It had arrived yesterday, just in time.

"Clearly, this belongs to a demon of refinement." Giles turned over the package as he commented. "I was unaware that demons named Summers were ordering from 'World of Teas'." He looked over his glasses at her. Buffy held on to her, 'what?' face; one that usually had teachers NOT asking her questions in class. Not that it had ever worked on him.

"H'uh. So what is it?" Buffy couldn't keep a disinterested tone, and leaned forward to watch him open the package. She pouted as he took a letter opener to the tape and then slowly unwrapped the outer layer. She let out a long sigh when he folded the paper up before opening the shipping box. His face was immobile, but his hands gently caressed the contents.

"Oh my, loose leaf. Darjeeling, Earl Grey, and English Breakfast." He held up each bag and seemed to inhale all three at once. His gaze sharpened as he looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Well it's been a year and, funny, the card store has absolutely no Watcher anniversary cards, so..."

His smile was worth the three weeks allowance it had cost.

**Author's Note:**

> **Daisy - Innocence; loyal love; purity; faith; cheer; simplicity**


End file.
